Rwby golden couple
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au james is a orphan what happens when he meets a girl who changes his life of misery forever rated m for violence, profanity, and death plus minor suggestive themes nothing graphic. On hold due to Summer story.
1. club fight

**Sup guys lighting knight wolf back for another story I promised back when I made my winter story that yang would be getting her own story so here it is! A couple of rules first before we get started with chapter one.**

 **This story will take place up to season three but some events will be altered I will explain these changes as they happen.**

 **Yang's arm being sliced off won't be as gruesome.**

 **And last the story will be a bit different but I will explain. Any way enjoys the 1 chapter of 500 words.**

Juniors night club 11:03 pm.

Yang walked into the night club as her friend stood at the top of the stairs staring into the lights. The man wore a red jacket and t shirt, he wore blueish combat boots and a belt. He also wore reddish sunglasses which he moved to his head which was spiky and black. He also wore black finger less gloves over his hands.

"Classy place for some thugs Yang. You sure this is the right place?" the man said before the blonde smirked and spun to face him.

"Yes James he's here. Be a good boy and wait ok? I'll be back after I get the info." The boy rolled his eyes as the blonde walked into the middle of the crowd and up to the bartender. James noticed the man with the cane moving towards the door with some of the goons but turned his attention back to yang as the goons leveled their pistols at the girl.

The boy thought about jump in and pull his friend out but thought against it when he saw Yang grab the man and pull him into the middle of the room.

James almost chuckled at how the conversation went before the blond launched the man half way across the room and into the wall. James chuckled as Yang quickly dispatched the henchmen men one at time the boy thought of all the times the two had spared together as a team when they were children. James was pulled from his thoughts as the two bouncer girls, one with spiked white heals and the other with red claws jumped down to confront the blond.

Decedent the time was now to act he jumped down and activated his weapon with turned into a sword with a blade on each side and shot gun barrels under each blade. He landed in a roll besides yang and rose. 

"Always got to do some things the hard way eh Yang?" the two rushed the bouncers with James parrying the girl's claws and taking stabs with the blade before shoot them knocking her back. He followed up with a kick and began to ramp up his strikes as he dodged and knocked the girl into the wall with the shot gun blast while Yang kicked her foe in the face. Junior walked in with his rocket launcher and James started to walk towards him before yang held him back. James nodded and let the girl handle him before her final punch threw the two outside.

James and Yang looked up to see ruby looking at the two like a kicked puppy.

"Yang? James? What's going on?" James cursed with a "crap" before the two sheepishly smiled and looked at each other before answering.

"Long story Ruby."

 **Authors notes**

 **Not my best first chapter but it's done I'll explain anything I missed next chapter any way hopes you enjoyed lighting wolf out!**


	2. school romance

**sup guys time for another chapter of rwby golden couple I really didn't expect this story to get so popular so quickly. Any way these first chapters will be short and each episode of the show will have 2 parts one short one long.**

 **This chapter is 400 words and will be based during shining beacon enjoy!**

" **Ew** just Ew that's gross." Said James as he helped Yang wipe the vomit off her shoes before throwing the napkin in the garbage and walking off the airship with Yang and Ruby. The hunters in training walked in silence before Ruby broke the silence.

"Hey James how come you never called your weapon something like infernio blaster or something?" the boy shrugged before answering.

"I can think of a name later Rubes you need to make your own friends though. Being friends with your weapon isn't going to save you all the time and it wouldn't hurt to have some friends besides me and Yang." The boy said as Yang nodded along her childhood friend. Ruby groaned before talking once again.

"Why do I need friends when I have both of you?" Before James could respond Yang grabbed his arm as her other friends showed up before she blurted out her next sentence.

"Well me and James have important stuff to do and all our friends are her see you love you Ruby see you later bye!" Then she sprinted off with her friend as ruby huffed and turned and smacked into a sliver haired girl.

" Was that really needed Yang? I know Ruby needs to be exposed to other people but is these really the best way to do so without her being pissed at us both?" The huntsmen in training rolled his eyes before smirking at Yang who smirked back.

"Or did you do it so we could be alone dragon girl?" Yang smirked at James because the two had a bad habit of flirting back and forth with each other leaving people guessing if they really were dating or not. The girl smirked and hugged the boy before planting her lips against his. The boy moved his hangs to yang's waist before she moved her hands to his hair and played with it. The pair closed their eyes and moved away before James spoke.

"Guess we should go see if Ruby's ok now?" Yang rolled her eyes and beckoned James to follow her.

"Yep come on lover boy!"

 **Author notes**

 **Sorry its short I want to stretch out the romance and story more.**

 **Any way first time I put the romance so early tell me if it's a bad move or not. Any way I'll explain the romance better tomorrow sorry for the big author notes I promise this is the last big one I wills stick to 50 words or less for the opening.**

 **Any way read review and enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	3. night time flirting

**Time for another chapter of rwby golden couple. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to focus on other stories before returning to this anyway this chapter will be 1000 words like I said so enjoy!**

Beacon sleeping room 10:43 pm.

"I'm writing a letter to my friends at signal so that they know what I'm up to so far and to pass the time." Said Ruby before throwing a pillow at Yang when the girl tried to grab the diary. Jason stood off to the side watching the sisters talk before turning to look around the room. Other student's half of them girls and half guys were busy setting up things like sleeping bags and going to get dressed in pajamas. The boy looked down at his pajama pants and tank top which left his arms exposed much to the boy's embracement. Jason looked around as Yang decided to drag her sister over to talk to Weiss. Who Jason had met at the orientation that the school had organized in the morning after he and Yang had returned to after exploring the school the previous day. The boy perked his ears up in time to listen to the sisters talk.

"Don't think dad would like the fact that so many boys are here." Ruby said as Yang slyly winked and smirked at Jason causing the boy to blush as his girlfriend replied to her sister.

"Don't be dramatic Ruby nothing's going to happen to us besides Jason is like a big brother to you so you know he's going to help keep you safe. Besides I like all the guys here." The girl grinned before winking to Jason as the boy once again blushed before Yang got into a fight with Weiss over her treatment of Ruby. The boy was pulled from his thoughts by Ruby who had wondered over as the boy was thinking about the girl with the bow in the corner and why she was so cold and distant.

"Jason you're never going to let anything bad happen to us right? I mean I know Yang is going to help keep me safe but you've been like a big brother to me since you met me. So promise you're going to keep me safe?" The boy nodded before smiling and reaching out his hand to pet the girl on the head as she smiled and playfully tried to swat the teen's arms away as Yang hugged her sister from behind. Before the boy could say anything the duo started a fight. Jason chuckled knowing how the fights usually went before Ruby emerged holding Yang's bare foot preventing the girl from being able to do anything other than keep her balance before the girl noticed the girl from before with the book. Yang managed to untangle herself as she pulled her poor sister along with her. The boy chuckled as Ruby squirmed in her sister's hands before the boy turned his attention to the other students in the room. The boy was pulled from his thoughts by Blake as he was able to catch the girl's name blew out the candle. The room was thrown into darkness as he could hear Ruby and Weiss stumble around before both gave up and decided to go to sleep. The boy blushed as a pair of arms dragged him into the closet to talk. The boy could only guess it was Yang as the girl kissed him and pinned him to the wall before speaking.

"Hiya Jason been a while since we were alone. So much to do so much to talk about." The boy could only blush as his girlfriend kept him pinned to the wall before he smiled and managed to speak.

"Funny last time we were in a closet it didn't go so well for either of us. Yang we can't hide this relationship from your sister forever she's going to figure it out sooner or later. when it does we have to be ready to handle the results of it. Ok?" The girl nodded before giving her boyfriend a reassuring kiss as she wrapped her legs around the boy. Jason blushed before being forced to hold Yang. The boy blushed as the girl smirked in the darkness and managed to guide his hands to her butt before smirking as Jason was forced to hold her to keep her from falling over as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck to secure herself.

"He he what's the matter Jason moving too fast for you to keep up?" The boy rolled his eyes as his playful girlfriend before kissing her. The girl closed her eyes as Jason did the same before carrying her out of the closet and setting her down on her sleeping bag before attempting to walk to his own. Before he was able to complete this however Yang grabbed his arm and pulled him down before hugging him.

"Your sleeping with me as my teddy bear lover boy remember we used to cuddle as kids. Besides your sleeping bag is on the other side of the room and unless you want to risk waking up the others you don't have a choice." The girl's lilac eyes sparked with playfulness and love before the boy rolled his eyes and hugged his girlfriend. The girl decided to turn the tables and pulled him into their sleeping bag before zipping it up. The boy's arms were cramped leaving the boy unable to move as Yang smiled watching the boy struggle before kissing him and then smirking as the boy blushed before she smirked.

"Yang I know that smirk down you dare." The boy was interrupted as Yang teased the boy with her toes against the boy's legs before kissing him. The girl smirked before leaning in close to his ear.

"Buckle up for the ride of your life lover boy we may not be able to do anything adult but we will have some fun." The boy blushed in horror as yang pulled the sleeping bag shut trapping them both before grinning.

Author notes

So people wanted a longer chapter I made one. Sorry if it's a bit what's the word …. Mature I was trying to make yang playful like how she is in the show. If you guys don't like it make sure to tell me. This story is going to be getting infrequent updates so sorry. Anyway read review and enjoy. Until next time lighting wolf out!


End file.
